


Infiltration

by HannaSedai



Category: Deathstroke the Terminator (Comics), Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Gen, HIVE Academy, evil high school apprentice au, this is also more comedic and not a super serious tt apprentice au, with Stone!Cyborg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2018-08-11 05:11:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7877782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannaSedai/pseuds/HannaSedai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Class is in session.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Orientation

**Author's Note:**

> Unlike the other fics I've been posting here, this fic is actually a WIP and is currently 10 chapters ahead on FF. Due to personal circumstances I'm only able to update this fic once a month, as I'm still writing it. I will be posting the fic here and including some fanart that people made for it! Hope you enjoy!

"What the heck—"

"Hey, did you see who it is?"

"So the rumors are true. Thought Billy was just spreading stupid rumors again."

Ignoring the other students as best as he could, Robin busied himself with studying the hallways, doing his best not to turn around and punch one student, whose multiple clones sniggered all at once.

High school was something Robin could handle. It didn't matter if it was Gotham Academy or the HIVE Academy, though as he walked through the crowded hallways he doubted himself. The hive-shaped hallway opened up to a large auditorium. Purple banners emblazoned with the HIVE Academy's logo adorned the walls, and out of the corner of his eye Robin saw purple-robed staff gliding along the aisles, watching the students silently. Some students shoved him forward, and he continued walking down the aisle.

He ignored their glances and whispers. A young woman, who looked like the Headmistress' administrative assistant, handed out pieces of papers that Robin discreetly discarded. Heads followed him as he made his way to his seat, and no one bothered to sit next to him. The young woman made her way to the podium on the stage, opened her folder, and spoke into the microphone.

"Quiet."

A hush fell over the student body.

"Welcome to freshman orientation," the assistant said. "For the Hierarchy of International Vengeance and Extermination: a place for extraordinary young people."

Robin leaned forward slightly in his chair, his arms folded across his chest.

"Before we begin we will take roll call," the assistant said. "Please answer when your name is called."

Names washed over him. He sat there and let his mind wander. Infiltrating the HIVE Academy was always something he had planned to do as a Titan, and while he arrived here grumbling, he had to admit that this was a better way that sneaking in through the air ducts. By working for Slade he had a connection to the criminal underground, which gave him a legitimate reason to be here. But yeah, this whole thing baffled him as much as it baffled the other students.

"Robin!"

He looked up. They had called his name three times. He looked up, blinking in the bright auditorium lights, at the frowning assistant. He stood up slowly. "Calm down. You know I'm here. Everyone does."

"Rudeness isn't tolerated at the HIVE!" The assistant snapped. "Answer when spoken to. Failure to follow our rules will result in strict discipline."

"Duly noted." Even though he spoke calmly, he felt incredibly nervous. It didn't matter what he said, or how he said it, because this was enemy territory. Even if he followed their rules someone, somewhere, was going to take out their anger on him. There was nothing that could be done about it, not when the entire school knew that he was Robin.

"Apologize."

"Not at the moment, Marianne."

Heads turned as the Headmistress walked onto the stage, her heels clicking on the mahogany floor. Anyone looking at her could see that she was a professional. If Robin didn't know that she was the Headmistress, he could have easily believed that she was a business executive, not a high school principal. At a glance he couldn't tell if she had any powers, and he wondered how exactly she came to be Headmistress.

She approached the podium and stared right at him. "Normally I don't attend freshmen orientation, but we have a new student who requires our direct attention." She gestured for him to stand up. He did so grudgingly, his seat squeaking in the silent room. "Stand up here."

He should have expected this. Of course they were going to talk him down. Of course.

Robin made his way up to the stage, being careful not to look at anyone as he walked up. Marianne, the assistant, hushed the students as whispers broke out between them. The Headmistress made him stand next to the podium before she spoke.

"As I'm certain all of you have noticed, we have a Teen Titan in our midst. He comes to us as a student, here to learn what it takes to become a true villain, and mentored by one of the HIVE's best clients. That is what he says, and what he is supposed to say. However, I see that he is not dedicated to the cause, and I have no reason to believe so, not under his unique circumstances. Robin, if your former mentor has taught you well, then I know what to expect from you. You are analyzing me, analyzing my institution, looking for any cracks in the system that will allow you to bring us down. You speak with bravado, you insult my assistant, but I understand you very, very well. There is no need to apologize, because rest assured: every insult, every insubordinate action you take will be met with immediate repercussion. There will be no time to apologize, and I suggest that you take that into account when you interact with my staff and my students."

She grabbed him by the collar and pulled him close, out of earshot of the microphone and the other students. "I don't even need to speak with Slade to know that you have no power. I could rip off your mask right here, right now, and show them all who you are. I could show them just how bad that black eye is. I could show them how vulnerable you are, but I won't. Not unless you force me to." Well, Robin could see why Slade thought of the Headmistress as a valuable associate. She shoved him away. "Understand?"

Robin straightened, suddenly feeling immensely tired and aware of everyone staring at him. "Yes, Ma'am. I understand."

"Good. Sit back down."

The back of his neck burned red as he walked back to his seat. Several kids stuck out their legs to trip him. He listened quietly to the rest of the orientation and looked straight at the black stage curtains the entire time. He knew that they would single him out, insult him, probably even beat the crap out of him on day one, but he didn't expect to feel so belittled by the Headmistress. He didn't expect her speech to rattle him as much as it did, though, he reasoned, that was probably why she was the Headmistress. If she didn't have any powers then she ruled by sheer will alone. Admirable, but scary.

As the new freshman class filed out of the auditorium, class schedules in hand, Robin stayed behind, not wanting to walk out with everyone else. He had been in several odd situations before, and this felt more than odd. High school was supposed to be normal, fun even, and Slade suddenly throwing Robin here seemed like the exact opposite of what Slade would do. He thought Slade would take the time to teach his new apprentice, which happened for a month until he announced last weekend that Robin would be attending the HIVE Academy. And like everything Slade did, there was a reason for Robin's enrollment.

"Robin." Robin looked up at the sound of his name. He had a feeling he would be hearing it a lot over the next few days. An older villain he hadn't met before blocked his way to the exit. He extended his hand. "So nice to meet you in person."

Remembering the Headmistress' words, Robin accepted the handshake.

"My name is Brother Blood. I'm the Vice-Principal of the HIVE Academy, and I'll be teaching one of your classes."

"Yes, Sir." Robin didn't know what else to say.

"With a background such as yours I'll be sure to watch you closely. You have the makings of a great villain in you."

"Yes, Sir."

"We'll talk again soon. I believe we have a class tomorrow afternoon, last period. Unlike some here, I look to make profitable alliances. Others may see you as a threat, but I see you as an opportunity, a challenge. If you would like to survive your first year here, then I suggest that you do the same."

"Yes, Sir."

Brother Blood waved a hand. "Don't treat me like you do her. We're different, and she's afraid of you."

"Doesn't seem that way to me."

"Learning how to read people is a skill you have yet to learn, and that's what you'll be learning to do with me. There's a lot you still have to learn, but I won't help unless you want it. I look forward to working with you. Talk to me when you're done sulking."

Brother Blood walked away, leaving Robin alone with his thoughts. He watched Brother Blood leave the room, put away his schedule neatly away in his bag, and walked back towards the main office. He was already late for the school tour with the other students, but he didn't care. Class didn't begin until tomorrow. Best to brace himself before then.


	2. Initiation

"You met Brother Blood?" Slade asked.

"Yes, he's the Vice-Principal."

"Interesting. Last time I was there he hadn't been promoted."

After getting back from school Robin found himself back at Slade's Haunt, though he had an entire afternoon to think about orientation before Slade bothered to show up. Because Slade didn't come back until late Robin wasn't certain if he would even see Slade before he went to bed. But, as always, Slade somehow found the time to talk to him. They sat in the kitchen table, talking casually about the day's events as if Bruce was asking him about his day at Gotham Academy. Thankfully, there had been no extra lessons for the day, as Slade had business outside the Haunt and was preoccupied by other things. Not that Robin would have been able to concentrate on anything else except for the day's events.

Slade seemed, in Robin's mind, far more interested in high school drama than he would have expected Slade to be. Weird.

"He's still teaching classes," Robin said.

"I see." Slade sounded pensive, far more pensive than Robin had ever heard him before. "And you're registered for one of his classes?"

"Yes, according to my schedule."

"Let me see it." Slade held out his hand, and Robin handed the schedule to him. "I see. Interesting choice. Did he say anything to you?"

"Yes, he said he was looking forward to having me in his class."

"I see. Keep a close eye on him."

What could Robin discover at the HIVE Academy that Slade couldn't find out on his own? This was more than just a training session: there was something that Slade wanted from someone there, and once Robin stole whatever it was they would go on with their lives.

"What did you do, Slade, murder someone over there?"

Slade's eye glinted dangerously. "Do you remember what we talked about last weekend? Why I enrolled you in the HIVE Academy?"

"To keep a close watch on the faculty."

"Correct. And now that you're starting classes this week, let's go over what I want you to focus on: note if any of the staff are particularly hostile to you. Right now they don't trust you, so just observe their behavior. Once we have an idea of how they react to you, then we'll be able to figure which ones you'll be able to approach for information. Tell me about your homework assignments, their curriculum, everything. I expect detailed weekly reports."

Slade set the schedule down on the table and made no motion for Robin to take it back. Perhaps because Robin felt exhausted from the day's events, he found Slade's words irritating. After all, it had taken Slade an entire month to decide that he didn't want to teach Robin full-time anymore. Seemed like a half-assed decision, as if Robin wasn't even worth his time. Robin shook his head, trying to shake those thoughts away.

Slade looked at him again. "I heard the Headmistress spoke to you privately during orientation. What did she say?"

"Behave."

Robin was certain that Slade was smirking under his mask. "And did you?"

Memories of how she had introduced him to the student body ran through his mind. "I'm sure you would have known by now if I hadn't."

"Fair enough. I expect you to behave—to a certain extent. I know you won't, not when you're surrounded by your idiot classmates. Your classmates should not be a problem. But if—and only if—they decide to harass you, I expect you to fight back, even if the Headmistress says no."

"And if I don't?"

"I'm sure you will defend yourself. It's in your nature, and the rules at the HIVE are different from any high school you've attended. You may be surprised at what they allow you to do."

Robin turned over his pencil, unsure what to say.

"But as I said before," Slade continued, "I still expect you to keep up with your studies here while you attend the HIVE Academy. And no, it is still not open for negotiation."

Robin set the pencil down. Even with just orientation today he felt exhausted. If he felt tired now, then how would he be able to handle a full workload from the Academy and deal with things here?

"I've notified the staff to let me know if your grades slip."

"What, are you saying that if I fail then you'll kill my friends?"

"Let's not jump to such extremes." Slade leaned forward. "But shouldn't it be sufficient to know that, if your grades slip, I will be very, very disappointed?"

The black eye he had been sporting since yesterday afternoon suddenly felt more prominent on his face. How had the Headmistress known about that, when he had been wearing a mask the entire time?

"Do you understand?" Slade asked.

"Yes, Sir."

Slade stood up, turning to leave the room. "I understand that this wasn't in our original contract, and that you fully expected to be trained by me, but even so I believe you will learn something. Embrace the opportunity, Dick."

"The Headmistress threatened to expose my secret identity to the student body."

"Did she, now?" How could Slade not be concerned? "I guess I'm due for another chat with her."

"Like you care about protecting me."

He regretted his words the moment they left his mouth. Slade turned back around to face him and spoke in a calm, oddly soothing voice. "Let's not talk about that tonight. If it wasn't for my generosity, Dick, then your friends would already be dead. If I hadn't intervened in your dismal situation, then the HIVE would have figured out your secret identity a long time ago. If the students and faculty retaliate against you, then whose fault is it? I certainly didn't antagonize them. They are my business associates, and to them you're nothing more than a young punk who thinks he's better than everyone else." Robin sat still and looked at the wooden table, not wanting to look at Slade. "Do you understand?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Get some sleep. I won't see you until late tomorrow evening, but I'll leave a list of tasks with Wintergreen. I expect those to be done before nine."

"Yes, Sir."

Slade left the room, signaling the end of the conversation. Robin got up from the kitchen table, not even bothering to wish Slade good night. The butthole didn't even deserve it.

* * *

 

Robin returned to school early the next morning, surprised to realize just how close the Academy was to Jump City. The commute wasn't too bad. Robin didn't know why he didn't just board at the school, but then again he had to report to Slade. Infiltrating the students didn't seem as important as watching the staff.

He glanced at his schedule. His first class of the day was History of Crime. Should've expected that from a supervillain's high school. Other commuters gathered on the stairs leading up to the main entrance hall, all of them glancing at him before ascending the stairs.

Just as he did the day before, he went through a security checkpoint and surrendered his utility belt. Nothing except HIVE-approved weaponry was allowed during school hours, though he wasn't sure if that rule was created just for him.

The hallways all looked the same, all the same hive shape. Man, the HIVE Academy really took their theme seriously. Their purple-robed faculty should be dressed like bees. That'd be a riot. What did they even do? Keep the peace?

Something hit the back of his head. "Hey scrudmuffin!"

Robin spun around and saw the familiar HIVE trio standing behind him. Gizmo stood in front, holding a chalkboard eraser in his hand. "Just because you're with Slade doesn't mean we'll give you a break."

Gizmo threw an eraser at him. Robin knocked it to the side. "What do you want?"

"First day of class, snot monkey," Gizmo said. "Freshman initiation."

"Class starts in ten minutes. Get out of my way."

A wave of pink power tripped him as he turned to leave. His bag skidded across the floor. Jinx stood over him, her eyes glowing pink. "Doesn't matter. Not like you want to go, anyway. Come on, boys."

Students crowded around him, several of them teleporting right next to him. Before he could get up Mammoth grabbed him, keeping his arms trapped against his side. He lifted Robin in the air, and Robin felt the other students grab his legs so he couldn't move. Panic flooded through him as he struggled to free himself. With so many students around him, chanting something he couldn't hear, he didn't know what to do.

"Hey—"

What should he do? He didn't have weapons on him to use against them. Having no superpowers, Robin couldn't defend himself against an entire horde of superpowered villains, even if they were students.

They carried him through the hallways. Students and teachers alike poked their heads out of the classroom doors as they passed by, though no one stopped them.

He didn't even see them doing to this to the other freshmen. Had they already done it, or were they doing this just for him? He twisted around and elbowed Mammoth in the face. Surprised, Mammoth let him go, his nose red and swollen. He side-stepped as Mammoth swung a fist at him just as Gizmo came flying up to meet him.

The punch sent Gizmo spinning backwards, allowing Robin time to grab his backpack and pull it off him and toss it to the side. Robin backed away warily, mindful of the other students watching. No longer amused, Jinx began throwing waves of power at him. He stayed back, flowing with the energy, waiting for the most opportune moment.

He saw Mammoth charging towards them, opening his mouth in an angry roar. Gizmo scurried around Robin's legs. He picked the kid up and threw him towards Mammoth.

Everything happened all at once. As Gizmo screeched in his flight to Mammoth, Jinx threw up her hands, causing her powers to creep up the hallway wall. Students scattered as plaster crumbled and fell onto them. The floor heaved beneath them, causing all three of them to collapse upon themselves.

Robin stood still, staring at the wreckage until he realized that the bell rang five minutes ago. He moved away quickly, the other students backing away as he ran the other way.

 _"Get back here!"_ Jinx shouted.

 _Crap,_ Robin thought. _Can't even get through one day without getting into a fight._

Robin ran into someone. He stumbled backwards, rubbing his nose, and looked up at the other student. This new student was tall and bulky, a silver diadem resting on his forehead. He looked down at Robin, his arms folded over his chest and his expression stony.

"Get out of my way!" Robin snapped.

"We're late for class," the student said. "The professor is waiting."

"Who're you?" Robin demanded.

"Stone."

Stone pulled him to his feet as the other students rounded the corner. They slowed as they saw Stone.

"Who're you, turd?" Gizmo shouted, flying up to Stone's face. "You didn't go to freshman orientation."

"So what? You have a problem with that?"

"You know who this is?" Mammoth asked, jabbing a finger at Robin.

"Yeah, I know who that is," Stone replied. "And he's late for class."

"Not before we initiate him."

"And you think Professor Hyacinth's gonna appreciate us being late the first day?"

"What do you know about Hyacinth, freshman? And who's gonna stop us? You?"

They laughed.

Stone slammed his fists together, and his skin transitioned smoothly from brown to a cold, gray stone. He didn't smile at Robin, but he didn't scowl either. The smiles died from Gizmo, Jinx, and Mammoth's faces. They backed away warily.

"We'll get the scumbucket later," Gizmo muttered.

Muttering amongst themselves, the HIVE kids left.

Stone grabbed Robin by the collar. "We'll be going now."

As soon as they rounded the corner Robin wrestled himself out of Stone's grip. "I don't need your help."

"A thank you would be nice," Stone said. "They were going to haze you." He held up a bag. "This yours?"

"Don't think they had a prank in mind." Robin felt his heart pumping in his throat. He really didn't know what they had planned on doing to him, and he didn't want to know. Hopefully Slade wouldn't find out about this. He snatched his bag away from Stone. "I have to go."

"You heading towards History of Crime with Professor Hyacinth?"

"Uh, yeah, actually I am."

"We're almost there." Stone jerked his head towards the other end of the hallway. "Let's go."

Robin looked up at Stone as they walked together. Although he didn't know everyone at this school yet, he was pretty sure that he would have recognized Stone at orientation. "Why weren't you at orientation yesterday?"

"I was going to go, but I ended up getting here this morning."

Robin gritted his teeth, but said nothing. No point attacking the kid who saved his butt. He pushed the classroom door open.

The teacher, a middle-aged woman dressed in a neat black pencil skirt and a blazer embroidered with the HIVE logo, looked at them as they walked in. She snorted angrily, flames escaping from her nostrils.

"So glad you could join us," Professor Hyacinth said. "Please, take a seat."


	3. Role Models

It was, Robin hated to admit, refreshing to get out of the Haunt, though he wasn't sure how long that feeling would last.

 _Does Slade really expect me to stay here for four years?_ Robin thought, resisting the urge to tap his pencil against his chemistry notebook. Would it take that long for him to gather intel on the faculty and students? Or would he leave after two weeks?

The school day was almost over, though Robin found it almost as exhausting as the welcome orientation. Everyone seemed extra sensitive to his words and movements, as though they expected him to explode at any moment. And, in fact, most waited with gleeful anticipation.

As the teacher turned back to the whiteboard something hit the back of his head. Robin turned around in his seat and saw several students snickering. A ball of wadded up paper fell from Robin's shoulder. He caught it before it the floor and smoothed it out.

_It's only just begun, Bird-Boy._

An unflattering drawing of him being mobbed by the HIVE students stared back at him. Laughter erupted in the back of the room.

No matter what, this place was still a high school. Even if the kids had superpowers, they were still kids. Even considering the failed hazing from the other day, he wasn't afraid of them. The faculty kept them under a reasonable amount of control, given the circumstances. And given his assignment, Robin knew that he had more reason to be afraid of the faculty than the students. He threw away the paper and resumed taking notes.

Aside from being attacked on day one, no one had tried to ambush him since. If the upperclassmen were concocting attack pattern beta-ambush-Robin, then they had yet to enact it. Bored of the class, he turned to his schedule and examined it again.

His weekly schedule was, undoubtedly, one of the most bizarre things ever inflicted upon him:

_Period 1: A History of Crime from 1912-Present_

More like a contemporary history of dunces. An entire semester is devoted to the Gotham Rogue Gallery. Totally gonna ace this one. Taught by Professor Hyacinth.

_Period 2: Gym_

Everyone's excuse to beat each other up and get school credit. Taught by some grump with brick for brains.

_Period 3: Dangerous Creatures: Building Your Minion Army_

Everything you need to know about how to get thousands of demonic creatures to become your mindless minions. Also, Killer Moth's maggots are disgustingly cute. Seems like a class Star would enjoy.

_Period 4: The Sting: Confidence Tricks and You_

Whoever can count cards the fastest wins. Encourages plagues of pyramid schemes in the school's not-so-secret black market.

_Period 5: Chemistry_

Aka set your experiment on fire. And maybe your classmate's hair if you're feeling up to it. Heck, just set the classroom on fire. A++

_Period 6: Criminal Psychology_

Only selected students are allowed to take this class. Master your manipulation techniques, perfect your evil laugh, build your ideal heist team, and learn how to utilize your strengths for world domination. Taught by Brother Blood, with special guest lectures by the HIVE Headmistress. Take this one seriously.

If everything hadn't been so serious, he would've spent half his day laughing at how ridiculous the courses were. And yet, the HIVE graduates were dangerous. While Slade undoubtedly thought this school's curriculum was a farce, there must be a few classes worth attending. Or maybe this was just another way Slade was messing with him.

In any case, none of the classes were his favorite, and if he did his job right he wouldn't have a long time to enjoy them anyway.

* * *

 

Once classes ended for the day, Robin stuffed his books in his bag and hurried out of the classroom, avoiding his classmates without a backwards glance. Some tried to trip him while others turned to their friends, whispering in low voices.

Someone stepped in front of him, blocking his way through the double doors. He looked up, mentally shaking himself.

There was Stone. Again. Didn't the guy have homework to do or something?

"Get out of my way," Robin snapped.

Stone didn't budge. "Why are you in a hurry?"

"School's out."

"I getcha. Excuse me." Stone bowed obnoxiously and stepped to the side. "Must be nice, working for Slade and all. Have a lot of perks, don't you?"

Great. Stone was one of those people.

"If you think it's so nice then you go work for him," Robin said.

"Intimidating villain. Gotta admire him, man."

"Yeah, I know. Probably more than anyone here." Robin tried to push his way past Stone. The guy pushed him backwards. Infuriated, Robin shoved him unsuccessfully backwards. "Get out of my way!"

Robin peered up at Stone. There was something familiar about his face, but he couldn't quite put it into words. The guy didn't budge.

"The guy's a genius. Must be if he managed to get a Teen Titan on his good side. And hey, I'd love an introduction."

"Trust me, you don't want one." Robin snorted. "And I'm not exactly on his good side, so you're out of luck, pal."

"Hey, don't get me wrong: I'd like us to be friends."

"Screw you, loser."

Stone grimaced. "Fine. Jerk."

Robin made his way towards the exit, slamming the doors forcefully behind him, though not before he heard Stone's last jeer. "Yeah, you better run."

* * *

 

Robin fell asleep on top of his covers, his arms tucked awkwardly underneath his chin, so tired that he fell asleep instantly as soon as he got back from the Academy.

"I heard you almost let the other students prank you."

Robin's eyes snapped open. Crap, he hadn't finished his report for his History of Criminal Studies class, and here he was snoozing. It had only been two days and he felt exhausted, much too exhausted to snap back at Slade.

He sat up groggily. "It was just a hazing. Stupid kid stuff."

"I see." Slade walked over to Robin's desk and picked up one of his books. "Pyramid Schemes and You: A Beginner's Guide." He snorted derisively and tossed it unceremoniously back onto the desk. "I had my doubts about enrolling you in the HIVE," Slade said. "Its graduates have failed me before. But it seems to be keeping you out of trouble, and it gives me time to focus on my own work."

"What, are you too busy to pay attention to your apprentice?"

"Don't be rude. We were just starting to have a pleasant conversation."

"Whatever."

"I expect the truth from you, Robin. No lying to me, not like you did during that Red X business."

"You can't guarantee the truth from me."

"Not yet. Do you enjoy the Academy?"

"I don't enjoy anything to do with you."

"At least you're honest. I appreciate that." Slade snickered. "But you have yet to learn when to keep your mouth shut. I may be out and about on my own business, but I'll be keeping a close watch on how you portray yourself. I expect you to protect my reputation, even if you don't like it."

"You know what you need to do, Slade? You should write an apprentice handbook. Write out my rights and vacation days and all that crap. I could really use one." Robin suppressed a yawn. "Or at least be consistent with the stupid schedule."

"Shut up." Slade spoke casually, almost pleasantly. "I want you to keep a close watch over Brother Blood. Accept any extra assignments he may offer you. If you can get on the Headmistress's good terms, then do it. Once I get a general idea of their behavior I'll be more specific about what I want you to look for, but first you have to gain their trust. It will be difficult, given your background, but it can be done."

Man, the teachers just handed out the syllabus yesterday! Building relationships with teachers didn't happen in a day, no matter what delusion Slade believed. But arguing would be useless.

"Yes, Sir."

"I don't intend your enrollment to last longer than it should," Slade said. "I have a few contracts I need to fulfill, and I'd rather you focus on other things than counting cards."

"Yes, Sir."

What was Slade planning to do? Ever since he started working with Slade, Robin thought that at least he would learn more about Slade's plans. What if Slade had kidnapped him for the purpose of planting an agent in the HIVE Academy? He needed someone to spy on his so-called "professional connections," but why him? Why not someone else? Could he not do anything without an actual student there?

"And do your homework, even if the curriculum is crap." Slade left the room, leaving Robin alone to wonder.

* * *

 

"What took you so long?" Beast Boy demanded. "Partying it up in the dorms?"

Cyborg strode into the common room late that night. Dorm rules were pretty strict at the HIVE, and he did have some homework to finish before sneaking out.

"Doesn't matter," Cyborg said, dismantling the illusion. "Let's just say we have a new problem: I saw Robin at the HIVE."

The Titans sprang to their feet, their alarmed voices overlapping.

"What is he doing there?" Starfire demanded.

"Oh my gosh at the HIVE no freaking way—"

"Look, guys, I don't know what he's doing there, but he's there." Cyborg held up his hands. "And for now, at least we know where he is."

"I am worried for him," Starfire said. "He is surrounded by the enemy."

"I stopped the other students from hazing him," Cyborg said. "I'm not sure if they intended to hurt him or not, but I couldn't just leave him there."

"Does he recognize you?" Raven asked.

"No, I don't think he does."

Why should Robin recognize him? The kid had a lot on his mind, and Cyborg had to act like a jerk to keep up with the disguise. Besides, he had never known Cyborg as Victor Stone, so he wouldn't have recognized Cyborg even if he had been looking for an ally at the Academy.

"Why did it take you so long to tell us?" Starfire demanded. "You could have told us immediately!"

"I needed to talk to him," Cyborg replied. "I wanted to find out more about his situation if I could. I didn't want to make a bad decision."

"Are you gonna tell him?" Beast Boy asked.

"Now isn't the right time," Cyborg replied. "I don't know why he's there or where Slade is, but he's obviously there on Slade's orders. Letting him know who I am might put him in more danger. Until I know more about what's up, then I'm not going to say anything."

"Or maybe Robin chose not to recognize you," Raven said. "If that is the case then he may be in more danger than we realize."

Cyborg didn't even go into the HIVE Academy to look for Robin. He went in to learn more about the faculty and its students, who were obviously connected to Slade, to find out if there was a lead to finding Robin. Jinx, Mammoth and Gizmo were the only lead he had, so it made sense to look into the HIVE Academy.

Sitting down at the round kitchen table, Cyborg sighed and gestured for the others to join him. "Look, we have to figure out why he's there. It may give us some insight into Slade's plan."

No one said what was on everyone's minds: what if Robin simply didn't care because he had switched sides for real? But the way the other students were treating him made Cyborg believe that Robin hadn't truly switched sides.

The Titans crowded around him, all listening closely to his tale.

* * *

 

Cyborg saw Robin throughout the day, always alone and avoiding any attempt at conversation. He spent his breaks in the library, where he seemed to be working on homework on the school computers. As his eyes wandered over the room he noticed three familiar faces watching Robin, whispering among themselves as they discussed how best to ambush the kid.

There they were again: Jinx, Gizmo and Mammoth. Cyborg walked up behind them, crossed his arms over his chest, and huffed.

"What, planning a prank and you didn't invite me?"

"Go stuff your head in a toilet, stonehead," Gizmo said.

"I wouldn't bother him if I were you."

"Why the klutz did you talk to him?" Gizmo demanded, pointing at Robin's back. "He's one of the enemy?"

"Then why is he here?"

"What are you talking about? He has to pay for what he did to us!"

Thinking briefly of how they had beaten Robin, and how Robin turned around and organized the Titans against Attack Pattern Alpha, flitted through Cyborg's mind.

"What, did he outmaneuver you?"

Gizmo frowned. "It's not gonna happen again, that's for sure."

"Look, I'm thinking of this in a different way," Cyborg said. "Not as a hero, but as Slade's apprentice. I mean, Slade doesn't just choose anyone to be his successor. I assume that Robin really did switch sides, and if he's being trained by Slade then I sure don't want to be on his bad side when he becomes Deathstroke. I'm sure he won't forget the kids who bullied him freshman year."

They glanced at Robin's back nervously, as though they had never realized this. Cyborg shrugged, trying to act as nonchalant as possible. "I mean, if I need references after graduation Slade would be the man."

As much as the others believed his words, Cyborg hoped that he wasn't right. It seemed like Robin didn't want to be at the HIVE, but at this point he hadn't figured out if Robin had switched sides. Until he figured out why Robin was here, then Cyborg wouldn't reveal his disguise to Robin.

Cyborg looked over at Robin one last time. It wouldn't do to follow him too closely. He couldn't raise suspicions. At least Robin had a legitimate reason to be here. Brother Blood already knew that "Stone" had sneaked into the school, and he was probably being watched just as closely as Robin was. Best to take things slow. Robin sat at the desk, typing away furiously.

What the heck was he working on?

* * *

 

"Robin!" Professor Hyacinth stared right at him. "Stand up."

He knew exactly what this was about. Robin stood up, resisting the urge to roll his eyes. She shoved his paper into his hand. "Read it."

Sighing, he looked down at his paper, which he had uploaded to Hyacinth's virtual classroom yesterday afternoon.

Robin (aka disgruntled apprentice)

_For the Teacher who spits fireballs_

_Period 1: A History of Crime from 1912-Present_

_Day 42 of my Incarceration (or so I think)_

_Criminal Role Model: Deathstroke the Terminator_

_To address the stupidity of this essay prompt, I shall write a reflective essay on a criminal role model, chosen from the years between 1980 to the present. It is natural, of course, to choose my own mentor: the amazing Deathstroke the Terminator. To address the prompt this essay shall explore three reasons why he is the most amazing criminal mastermind in the whole universe._

_First, he bluffed his way through a Cronoton Detonator. Convincing everyone that he had a Chronoton Detonator is a feat unto itself. Stopping time? Such a dastardly plan! He will be feared by all until the end of time._

_Secondly, he builds the most sophisticated robots called Sladebots. These cybernetic wonders follow me around all day, silently judging as they herd me from room to room. He builds them en masse, and although he does not yet trust me with them, I can't help but admire just how well they're built. With time, I'm certain that such a creator of such futuristic robot technology will be able to effectively run his own villainous Facebook fan page. Or he'll be able to finally work his smartphone. Whichever comes first._

_Thirdly, (and I'm sure you were reading this paper for this final point) he managed to entrap me, the Boy Wonder. I'm so excited that I get the chance to really help him. He trusts me enough to run all of his social media (I mean, I have this opportunity for him to get more clients and after all, the Internet is the future). One time, he asked me what GTFO means. It was great._

_And there you have it: In conclusion, Deathstroke the Terminator is the greatest criminal mastermind of the 21st century, and will continue to be so for years to come._

 

As he read it he couldn't look at anyone but stared at the paper. When he looked up, no one laughed. People stared, afraid, stupefied by his words. For once they weren't laughing at him.

"Where did you write this?" the teacher asked in a deadly voice.

"I wrote it and uploaded it on a school computer yesterday," Robin replied.

"And why did you think it necessary to write this?"

"Well, this is high school, not fifth grade. I'm not exactly thrilled about this essay prompt."

She looked as if she _would_ spit fireballs at him. Steam curled from her ears as her face flushed red. They stood quite still, glaring at one another, until she finally took the paper away from him.

In truth he had forgotten that he had turned in _this draft_ , but it didn't matter now. In fact, he rather enjoyed watching her refrain from spitting fire at him.

The paper burst into fire. She held it until it crumbled into ash.

"Sit down," she said softly, dangerously.

"What are you afraid of?" Robin asked.

Her nostrils flared. "Sit down, or I will send you home with that mask of yours burnt off your face."

Robin sat down. She sat down at her computer, typed furiously, and then got up again to continue the lesson.

Though the essay had been destroyed, both in physical form and on the school computers, copies already made its rounds throughout the school by noon. Naturally. Teachers patrolling the corridors snatched copies from anyone they caught with it, and shot him dirty looks as they passed by.

"Hey sludge-face!"

Gizmo, without his friends behind him, flew up to him.

"You've got guts," Gizmo said. "You know why she destroyed it, don't you?"

"Disappointment?"

"Crap on a cracker, it was because she didn't want Slade to find out, stupid!"

Now Robin wished he had never written the paper at all. But even if he had written it with some semblance of motivation, he wouldn't have been able to write it. Any true paper would have been his personal manifesto, an announcement of why he hated villains. And yet, by destroying the paper and humiliating him in front of his classmates Ms. Hyacinth had ensured that every student would do their best to get their hands on a copy.

"Since when I have cared about what anyone here thinks?" Robin asked, eyes narrowing.

"Oh, you do." Gizmo flittered close to his face. "Listen, crudmuffin, I still don't _like_ you, but…."

He saw someone over Robin's shoulder. Gizmo emitted a large raspberry before spiriting away, muttering curses under his breath. A brief memory flashed by Robin's eyes. The first time he had ever heard Slade's name was through Gizmo. They too, had worked for Slade, however briefly. What had happened after the HIVE kids failed to defeat the Titans? If he had terrorized them, or the HIVE had, then were they…grateful that Robin had spoken out against him?

"It hasn't even been one week and you're already causing trouble."

The Headmistress stood behind him, her arms behind her back as she surveyed him. Out of the corner of his eye Robin saw his classmates ducking out of the hallway, some peering behind closed doors.

"It was an honest mistake, Headmistress," Robin said. "I didn't mean to upload that draft."

His words bounced off her. Like any other teacher, the Headmistress had probably heard every excuse in the book.

"Though you don't deserve a warning, I'll give you one: do not attend to your other classes in such a flippant manner."

"Just telling the truth, Headmistress."

A dazzling pain rocked him as she hit him across the face. Seconds later he found himself sprawled across the floor, his cheek pressing into the cold hard tile and his head throbbing. The Headmistress was gone, replaced by students crowding curiously around him. He pushed himself to his feet

Students whispered behind their hands as he passed by, though he couldn't distinguish their tone. Some openly snickered. Anger burned into his chest as he looked around at his snickering classmates.

"I wouldn't laugh if I were you," Robin said quietly. "Imagine what would happen if Slade found out."

Some of them stopped laughing while others laughed uneasily. They could laugh at him all they wanted, but they were scared of Slade. He could act like his injuries hindered him—and though they did, he couldn't afford to appear hurt. He didn't want their pity. If he was going to survive here, then he would have to convince them that Slade was really on his side, and that everything he did was with the power of Deathstroke behind him.

* * *

 

"What happened to your face?" Slade demanded.

Robin mumbled something incomprehensible.

"Did you get into a fight?"

"You could say that." Robin shrugged. "We just beat each other up in gym."

"I don't believe you."

"What bothers you, Slade?" Robin asked. "Are you the only one who's allowed to hit me?"

Slade grabbed his hair, and for one wild moment Robin thought he would slam Robin's face into the table. "I know more than you think, boy. Remember that you're there to gather intelligence, not to goof off."

"I was just defending myself—"

"If you were defending yourself like I taught you, then you wouldn't have a bruise across your face." Slade let go of him. "Continue with your report."

He went on with his report, afraid to tell Slade that he hadn't gotten in a fight at all, and knowing all the while that Slade would eventually find out. He steered away the conversation, hoping that Slade wouldn't come back it.

"Slade," Robin said, after he finished his report, "why did you hire Jinx, Gizmo and Mammoth?"

"My business is my own," Slade replied coolly. "Besides, there are more pressing questions we need answers to, such as why they graduated and came back to the HIVE."

"I…they graduated?"

Robin was under the impression that they were still students. They didn't look old enough to have graduated.

"Yes, the Headmistress introduced them to me as recent graduates. I wouldn't have been able to hire them otherwise."

Rubbing his bruised cheek absently, Robin wondered why those three acted like students when they weren't. Graduates would be out there in the real world causing trouble, so what were they doing at the HIVE? It wasn't as if there were a shortage of banks to rob or anything.

"They are clearly not in the Headmistresses' good graces if they have returned to the school," Slade said. "Could have begun when they failed to defeat the Titans."

"So?"

"Because, whether I like it or not, they are the next generation of villains." Slade's voice hardened. "Find out why they're still there. They aren't faculty, and they're not quite students. Their presence is unusual. See if they have any close relationships with any of the other staff."

"And what makes you think they'll trust me?" Robin asked dryly. "When I'm the reason they got punished in the first place?"

They glared at each other steadily, and, not for the first time that night, Robin wondered if Slade knew about the paper.

"There may come a time when you have to fight them," Slade said. "And not just in the classroom. Learn their strengths, their weaknesses, their motivations, anything you would need to know to defeat them. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Sir."

"And don't worry about them not trusting you. I'm certain that they will in time, given your status by being associated with me." Slade paused, and for the umpteenth time Robin wished that he could see past Slade's mask. "After all, I am one of the greatest criminal masterminds of the 21st century."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I just need to write some kind of comedic apprentice fic to pick myself up from super angsty fic. I hope you enjoy it as much as I do!


	4. Lessons

Cyborg snagged an illegal copy of Robin's paper before the school managed to stamp it out, and also managed to record Robin reading it to the class. He took it back to the Titans, who crowded around him to listen to the recording. As the Titans listened to it Beast Boy laughed at all the right moments.

"Oh man!" Beast Boy exclaimed, nearly falling off the couch. "Wish I could've been there!"

"Wasn't so funny when I was there," Cyborg said. "I think it was an honest mistake, and he was just covering his butt."

But seriously, Robin got major kudos for that.

"This means that he hasn't turned yet," Raven said. "What happened afterwards?"

"Prof was pissed," Cyborg replied. "I think he got in trouble with the Headmistress, but I don't know."

He couldn't believe it when he heard the words from Robin's mouth. Half of Cyborg wanted to laugh, but mostly he was horrified. This was a cry for help, though what Robin expected from writing a sarcastic manifesto Cyborg didn't know. Tomorrow he would snoop around and see what happened to him. There was no way that either Slade or the Headmistress would let this slide.

Cyborg added it to the file of documents from the HIVE Academy, including his class schedule and surreptitious pictures he took during his breaks. Raven also helped him track Robin's weekly schedule and possible routes from Jump City to the HIVE. If anything was good about this, it was the fact that there was now a predictable weekly pattern for them to follow. Finding him was going to be a lot easier.

"Please, Cyborg," Starfire said, grasping his hand. "You will be friends with him, won't you?"

"What do you mean by that, Star?"

"If the bullies are attacking him, I would like to know that there is someone on his side. Please promise me that you will not be the jerk to him."

He looked at her. "I can't blow his cover, or mine. Not until I find the opportunity."

"We can remove him at once!" Star exclaimed. "Why are we not doing so?"

"If we play this right, then we can take out three major villains at once," Cyborg said, holding up three fingers. "Slade, the Headmistress, and Brother Blood."

"Why is Brother Blood separate from the Headmistress?" Raven asked.

"I've got a funny feeling about him," Cyborg said. "He's got some sort of class project going on, and I'm not sure the Headmistress knows about it. He's hinted that he'd like me to help him with it, but until I get a formal invitation then I can't do anything."

Blood had taken a certain liking to Stone, which Cyborg didn't like at all. It was hard enough trying to sneak around the HIVE, and he didn't need a teacher breathing down his neck. And after Robin's paper, it would be even harder to try to talk to Robin alone, and if Robin made friends at the Academy then everyone would immediately turn their attention to them.

Starfire sat there sulkily. If she had it her way then she would storm the Academy tonight. Eventually they would, once they planned an escape plan in conjunction with Robin.

"Star, I promise I'll let him know Stone is me," Cyborg said. "If I can, I'll pass along a message from you guys."

Hopefully Robin didn't get in too much trouble over the paper, though they faculty seemed pretty pissed. By now Slade probably knew about it. Yikes.

* * *

 

Slade did not elaborate on the paper.

Nerves shook Robin the next day, though he did his best to hide his anxiety from his classmates. Afraid to ask Slade outright if he knew about the paper, he spent his day in woeful agony, his thoughts drifting back to Slade's single comment about him being the greatest criminal mastermind of the 21st century. If Slade did know, which Robin was certain he did, he didn't bother punishing him for it. Or he could waiting for the right time to reveal that he did know about it, and that terrified Robin.

With the first week now over, the teachers began piling on the homework load, which only increased Robin's anxiety. In any other circumstance he would have turned in only sarcastic papers, but now Slade demanded to see his every graded assignment. It was a miracle that he didn't demand to see the drafts before Robin turned them in.

And, by far, the class that challenged him the most was Brother Blood's class. Unlike the other classes, Blood didn't screw around. He assigned homework the first day of class. He was that kind of teacher.

"You seem distracted, Robin," Brother Blood said, handing Robin back his homework assignment.

Robin snapped to attention as soon as he saw his grade: B-

"A b minus?" he said, his voice oddly hollow.

"Yes, well, your essay is well-written, but it lacks…ah…certain qualities."

People laughed, but he didn't hear them. He wanted to stand up, but he stayed rooted to his seat. "Brother, I—"

"Is there a problem?" Brother Blood raised an eyebrow.

"This isn't…" Robin puffed up his chest. "I think I did fine."

Blood's eyes turned briefly red. "See me after class."

People kept snickering throughout the entire lesson, though Brother Blood didn't seem to mind, not even when one of the girls burst out laughing when Robin fumbled a question Brother Blood shot at him.

Pull yourself together, Robin thought angrily.

Whatever the lesson was, Robin didn't hear any of it. He sat in his seat, thinking of nasty things he would like to say, and trying to think of a way to approach Blood without losing his temper. Finally, after forever, the bell rang. Fuming, Robin gathered his things and stomped over to Brother Blood's desk. He shook the paper in Brother Blood's face.

"This is unacceptable."

Brother Blood's expression didn't change. "I was under the impression that I'm the one who's supposed to say that."

"I need to fix this."

"Don't lie to me, boy," Blood said. "You don't care what I think, and you don't care about this class at all. In fact, I'd be surprised if you were interested in this school at all."

Robin straightened.

"Perhaps this will teach you to take your work here more seriously. Unlike my colleagues, who are satisfied with your textbook answers—or an insulting paper— I'm looking for something more. Thankfully, your paper is nothing like the atrocity you turned in to Professor Hyacinth."

Robin didn't answer.

"Tell me, what did Slade think of it? I'm certain he enjoyed it."

"I don't know."

"Oh, come now. Even if no one told him about it, he surely knows. I'm sure someone of Slade's status wouldn't take too kindly to insults, even if it's from his apprentice."

"I don't know."

A wry smile passed Brother Blood's face. A wave of intense dislike washed over Robin. Blood reminded him of Slade more than anyone else here, including the Headmistress, but he was more annoying. Robin didn't think that Slade could be this annoying.

"All right, I'll take your word for it. As for your paper, well…your essay is more than satisfactory, but," he glanced down at Robin's paper, "your bias is clear. I must admit, you're trying very hard to think like a villain, but your evident struggle has resulted in your final score."

For a moment Robin found himself speechless. He spent hours on this ridiculous assignment, and even had Wintergreen look over it because he had been too exhausted for revisions.

"Is there anything I can do to fix this?"

"No."

"This is unfair."

"Are you pouting like a child now?" Brother Blood walked over to his desk. "Imagine that: Robin, the Boy Wonder, still a pouting sidekick."

In that moment he didn't feel like Slade's apprentice. Never, in all of his life, had he felt so belittled by a teacher. Slade didn't feel so much like a teacher as a villain. And Robin didn't know what it was: maybe the classroom setting or his classmates, but at the HIVE Academy he felt that Brother Blood was more his teacher than Slade was. It was a weird feeling he couldn't quite put into words.

"Take a seat, Robin."

Nothing in Brother Blood's tone made Robin feel any better, but he did as he was told.

"You will take this back to Slade and you will show him your paper," Brother Blood said. "No, I will not change it." He examined his fingernails, as though he were already bored of the conversation. "You don't care about learning anything, you just care about what he thinks. What are you afraid of, Robin?"

"Why do you want to know?" Robin demanded.

A smirk spread across Brother Blood's face as he leaned towards his computer. "I suppose I'll drop the final score down a letter grade—"

"Don't."

Brother Blood paused. "We both know you're not anxious over your grade. And I'm certain that Slade doesn't actually care about how well you do in my class."

"If you know this then why—"

"To teach you a lesson," Brother Blood said smoothly. "I don't expect you to understand, but perhaps you will. To be frank, you're a little underwhelming, Robin. I expected just a little bit more from Batman's former protege."

"I'm not here to meet anyone's expectations. I don't care what you think of me."

"Well, you should. Your future depends on it. I look forward to hearing all about his reaction tomorrow afternoon." He handed Robin's essay back to him. "I'll know if you don't give it to him. Please send him my regards."

Hands shaking, Robin slipped the paper back into his binder and shoved it into his backpack. As ridiculous as the syllabus was, as much as he wanted to laugh at everything, this was no laughing matter. Slade might have let the other paper slide, for whatever his reason was, but this was going to be unpleasant. He shoved the classroom door open and walked into the hallway.

"Brother Blood giving you a hard time?"

Jinx leaned against the lockers on the opposite side of the wall. She straightened when Robin walked out of the room. Had she been waiting for him outside the classroom this whole time?

"What are you doing here?" Robin demanded.

"I'm his TA. I'll be grading quizzes with him this afternoon." Jinx smirked. "I heard the whole thing. So, seems like you do care about your grades."

"Shut up!"

"Oh, I see how it is. You know, having graduated and all, I could give you a few pointers."

His retort died on his lips, and he momentarily forget about his lousy grade. Out of all the things she could have said, this was the last thing he expected to hear from her.

"Why?"

"Gizmo told me all about what you did in Criminal History," she said. "About what you wrote for that Slade paper and all."

"So? The whole school heard."

"Did Slade find out?" Her eyes drifted over his face, lingering on the bruise the Headmistress had given him.

"No," Robin replied curtly.

"Humor isn't taken too lightly here," she said, examining her nails. "Criminal masterminds are feared, not mocked."

"And who said I didn't fear him?"

She rolled her eyes. "I changed my mind. I don't want to help you."

A sudden inspiration hit him. "Hey Jinx," Robin said. "You used to work for Slade, didn't you?"

"Not for very long."

He approached her. "I'm sure it was long enough to know how he works."

"Which is why you're an idiot."

"I may be an idiot, but I'm not stupid enough not to fear him. Like you."

"And what makes you think I'm scared of him?"

"Because I am."

He didn't know why he admitted it to her, but he trusted his guts. Gizmo and Mammoth didn't seem open to talking about it.

"What happened after the Titans defeated you?"

Her attitude changed at once. "Why? You gonna gloat about it?"

"Why would I gloat when I'm the one who has to explain that paper to Slade?"

"Well." She grimaced, as though disgusted that she was actually having a conversation with Robin. "That was your stupid fault." She pushed past him. "Later."

* * *

 

After waiting in agony for the school day to end, Robin found himself back at the Haunt. Hoping that Slade was away on business was too much to hope for. Given the way Robin's luck had been going the past few months, Robin just had to accept that nothing was going to go right.

Slade appeared out of nowhere, an impressive feat given the size of the Haunt. It was as if he knew that Robin had bad news.

"Good afternoon," Slade said coolly.

Robin didn't say anything.

"We haven't seen each other all day. Aren't you going to say hello?"

"Hi," Robin replied in a resigned voice. "I mean, good afternoon, Sir."

"I believe you have something to show me. You got your paper back from Brother Blood today, didn't you?"

"Yes, I did."

"Let me see it."

Robin opened his bag, fished around for a few seconds, and then pulled the paper out of his bag and handed it to Slade, not daring to look at him in the face. Even though Slade didn't actually care about the classes, Robin knew that he was doing this just to mess with him.

"How disappointing," Slade said in his cool, slow voice, setting down the paper on the table. "I was hoping that you'd excel in Blood's class."

"Me too." Robin wasn't kidding.

Man, not only did he have to figure out Slade's expectations, but also all of his teachers at the HIVE Academy! He wasn't going to last a month if he kept freaking out over his grades.

"Did you ask him why you received this grade?"

"He said that it's too clear that I'm still…still not thinking like a villain." Robin hated this whole conversation. This was stupid, and being at the HIVE Academy was stupid. Talking about bad grades with Slade was taking this whole apprentice thing a little too far.

To Robin's horror, Slade sat down and began to read the paper. He scanned it quickly and then looked back at Robin. "He's right, but for the purposes of his prompt your paper is satisfactory."

"Slade…I mean, sir, what—"

"This is an excellent lesson for you, Robin," Slade said. "You and I both know that your paper was fine. So why would Blood give you that score?"

"I…" Robin paused. "To upset me."

"Because he wanted to see you squirm." Slade leaned in close to Robin. "He's trying to intimidate you. Your other teachers have not yet commented on the fact that your work is merely acceptable, low though their standards are."

At once Robin felt stupid for freaking out over a bad grade. It wasn't as if he hadn't gotten them before. But not knowing how Slade would react just ruined his day.

"I expect he'll want to know how our confrontation went," Slade said.

"He asked me to—I mean—"

Wham!

Robin felt the wind being knocked out of him as Slade suddenly rammed a fist into his stomach. As Robin struggled out of his fallen Slade whacked him across the face.

"That should do it," Slade said. "Don't put ice on it. The bruise should be more than an answer for him. Brother Blood will expect you to come back punished. If you aren't, then he'll suspect that you're a spy. Do you understand?"

Rubbing his face gingerly, Robin nodded. If he didn't come back with a bruise, then Blood would know that Slade was aware that Blood was trying influence Robin.

"Don't forget that your loyalty lies with me, and not the Academy," Slade said. "And don't be stupid. You can't walk ten feet into that school without causing trouble."

"It's not like I've been trying—"

"And don't think that I'm not watching you closely," Slade said. "I'm forgiving you just once for publicly insulting me. Here's a lesson for you, brought on you by your own stupidity: why do you think I haven't yet mentioned your idiotic History of Crime essay?"

Cold sweat ran down his neck. For a few moments he couldn't speak. "I…I don't know."

"Have none of my lessons gone through your thick head?" Slade shook him, as though he intended to shake the answers from him. "Explain why."

Robin thought about it for a moment, trying to keep his fear in check. He almost couldn't think straight as he tried to think of a reason why Slade would let this slide. "The other kids are interested in me now. They're starting to respect me."

"And don't throw it away," Slade said, shoving him back. "Fail to utilize this opportunity and, I promise you, you will regret it."

"I don't understand—"

"Don't argue with me." Slade glanced at the kitchen clock. "Go back to your room. This conversation is over."

Man, just as Robin thought that he had Slade figured out, he would go and do something else that baffled him. As Robin left he saw Slade looking over his essay once more.


	5. Stone

Open house next week. Yeah, Robin heard right. At first he thought that he hadn't heard right, or that it was a joke, but as the homeroom teacher (in his case Ms. Hyacinth) declared that they would have to help get the classroom ready he resigned himself to the fact that it was happening.

Would Slade attend open house? Robin didn't know. He wasn't even sure if Slade had been inside the HIVE Academy. Even if he had hired Jinx, Mammoth and Gizmo, he didn't have to go into the Academy to do it. Whatever Slade was trying to unravel, attending the open house would be the perfect opportunity to start mapping the place out.

During the Friday's free period, which ended up being not-so-free, students wandered the hallway, getting ready for the rally on Monday morning, which was the same day as the open house that evening. Robin was given the task of putting up posters, which the teacher seemed to think he couldn't mess up. Tacking posters to the hallway walls was something he could do, and he didn't have to talk to anyone. His mind wandered as he put up the posters, and his thoughts mostly centered on his grades.

The other teachers followed Blood's lead and started giving him poor marks, though it seemed like he wasn't the only one getting bad grades. Just yesterday afternoon a girl started crying because she had failed all of her in-class quizzes. As Robin looked over his own work, he realized that Slade had in fact given him a tip: the teachers here didn't reward textbook answers because that wasn't what they were looking for. That wasn't the point of a school training future criminal masterminds. Sure, they appreciated the right answers, but Robin noticed that those who really succeeded were those who cheated and lied their way to the top.

Huh. No do-gooders allowed here.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Jinx heading towards him. He raised a hand and waved. "Hey."

She stopped walking. "What?"

"Nothing. Just saying hi." Robin stepped away from the wall. "Is that a crime? Guess Brother Blood didn't teach me that. I should do it more often."

"You're in a better mood."

"Sure."

Jinx glanced around the hallway, as though afraid that someone would see her talking to him. Sensing that she didn't want to talk, Robin gathered his things. The period was almost up, and he would have to get ready for his next class soon.

"There's a study group for Blood's class on Tuesday nights," Jinx blurted out. "If Slade will let you go."

"A study group?"

"Well, mostly a get-together in Brother Blood's classroom. Anyone who needs extra help is welcome to come and get it."

"You're saying I need help?"

"I'm grading your quizzes. Anyway, you wanna go? Think Slade will let you?"

"He just may, after that last paper."

"So it didn't go well." It wasn't a question.

"Yeah, not so well," Robin replied, shrugging. "Not like any of our conversations go well."

"Will you ask him?"

"Yeah, I'll see if I can go." It would be nice to stay at the Academy a bit longer, and without being oppressed by his class schedule. While people were still trying prank him, people seemed to have gotten over their initial reactions and started treating him like a regular classmate. Someone had even asked him for his notes when they were absent. "It might cut into training, though."

Avoiding training with Slade was, admittedly, one of Robin's ultimate goals. But he also didn't want to spend more time with Brother Blood than he had to. Although Blood never said anything more about the awful paper, he seemed rather pleased that Robin had been punished for the bad grade.

"Thanks for inviting me," Robin said. "That's the first time since I've been here that anyone's invited me anywhere."

"Well, I know what that's like."

Robin looked at her. He hadn't really expected her to respond. "What do you mean?"

"Well, my powers aren't anything but bad luck."

"Wouldn't that be a good thing here?"

"Well, my first day wasn't the greatest, but yeah, I've made it work for me." She looked at him, as though surprised with herself. "Let me know if you can make it to the study group. I'll be the TA in charge."

"Sure."

"If you come don't forget to bring snacks. That's our only requirement for admittance."

"Slade's got a secret cookie recipe. I'll be sure to share it."

"I look forward to it."

For the first time since Robin had joined the freshman class at the HIVE Academy, he smiled, and not because he wanted Jinx to trust him. Her words were genuine, and he felt happy that she wanted to invite him somewhere. His smile had a profound effect on her. She looked confused for a moment, and then she sighed. "Good. You better be there."

A school rally.

It was just the thing to get the students pumped up about open house, as well as the rest of the school year. Now that classes were underway Robin got to see more of the other students.

Rallies were put on by the students, mainly the class president and the student body. Robin sat up in the stands with his class. By now people deigned to sit near him, though some were still wary of him. Jinx, Mammoth and Gizmo sat just a few rows in front of him, though they seemed to ignore him. For now.

"Is this seat taken?"

Stone was walking towards him. He pointed at the empty seat next to Robin.

"Uh…" Robin remembered how Stone wanted an introduction to Slade, and hesitated. "Sure. Why not."

Stone took the seat next to him, though he was so big that he took up two seats. Robin crossed his arms over his chest and frowned, one of the few students who wasn't getting excited at this school rally.

"This is something, isn't it?" Stone asked. "I didn't realize the school was this big."

Well, that much was true. There were a lot of kids here, more than Robin thought there were at the Academy. He scanned the crowd, trying to get an idea of how many students were attending. Slade may already know, but it wouldn't hurt to have the information at hand. He only heard half of what the class president was saying, but he heard the last bit.

"Remember, everyone!" The class president proclaimed, nearly yelling into the microphone, "that open house is the time where we can recruit more students! Time for the showoffs to show off!"

Several people laughed. "And here is our Vice-Principal, Brother Blood!"

A wave of noise hit Robin as the students clapped for him. He approached the podium, and as he raised a hand all laughter died instantly.

"This is a reminder from the administration that you must be on your best behavior during the open house," Blood said. "This is not only an opportunity for us to attract more students, but also an opportunity for seniors to be recruited by some of the top villains around. There will be a job fair held in here, and everyone is encouraged to bring a copy of their criminal record…"

"What do you think, man?" Stone asked, whispering to Robin.

"It's high school." Robin shrugged. "I just go here."

"Thought you'd be more interested than this."

"Well, my opinion on this place isn't exactly a secret, so I'd appreciate it if you'd leave me alone."

"That's cool. I'm chill." Stone leaned back in his seat. "But hey, before I shut up, just wanna say that your paper was pretty rad. You got guts."

Robin glanced at Stone, and a wry smile appeared on his face.

Robin looked towards the HIVE faculty. All of the teachers and administration sat together, watching the rally with great interest. He hadn't heard if Slade was going to the open house, but if the Academy used it as an opportunity to attract clients, then Robin was sure Slade would go. Or, at least, send Robin to see who showed up to hire HIVE graduates. He was sure to find out that night.

After the rally was over, classes were back to normal, or as normal as they could be. At the moment, Robin was attending his daily gym class.

There were rules, and everyone was sorted into different classes based on their powers, but at the same time everything seemed a little chaotic. Class took place in a wide, yellow room with a high ceiling. No one had turned on the obstacle course, and it wouldn't be turned on until next term.

Mr. Sanderson, a stocky bald man, was their teacher. Robin was certain that he had superpowers, but he never showed them off. Maybe it was too terrifying to show off. He ordered the class to practice sparring with one another before moving onto stationary targets.

As they warmed up Robin saw Brother Blood watching them from a distant balcony. Why the vice-principal even bothered to come down here to watch the students, Robin hadn't the faintest clue. Maybe it was because Robin was here. While the teacher, like all the other faculty here, made Robin feel uneasy, he knew that he couldn't allow his uneasiness to overcome him here.

Targets erupted all over the room. The teacher blew his whistle and jabbed a finger at him.

"Robin, you first."

Approaching the box of weapons, he saw several explosive discs that looked similar to the ones Slade used. Even if he threw the explosive disc at Brother Blood one of the purple-robed guards was bound to attack him.

Robin tossed one of his explosive discs at the target. It hit the target, though the teacher seemed unimpressed.

"Stone, you're up next."

What a loser teacher. Stone, who had been in line behind Robin, walked up to the starting line.

"Hey, you," Stone said, pointing at Robin. "How about you and me do a little tag teaming? That all right, Coach?"

Sanderson shrugged. "Impress me."

"Why the heck should I team up with you?"

"Maybe it'll boost your grade."

"What makes you think I'm doing terrible in this class?"

Stone jerked his head towards the teacher, who was frowning at Robin.

"Whatever. Fine."

"Great!" A smile cracked across Stone's face.

Uh-oh.

The class watched them as they got ready, though Robin didn't know what he was getting ready for.

"We're gonna get rid of all of the targets, all at once," Stone said. He pointed to the explosive disks. "Grab a handful, and let's go!"

Stone barreled forward, and Robin almost tripped on himself trying to follow. There were twenty-five targets they had to hit, and there was no way one person could do it within the five minute time limit. Robin tossed disks at the targets as Stone smashed through them, a veritable two-man SWAT team.

"Look up!" Stone exclaimed.

Robin glanced upwards. There was one more target that he wouldn't be able to hit from here. Stone spun around. Robin jumped, and Stone launched him into the air.

As Stone threw Robin up to hit the last target, he flew high enough to be at eye level with Brother Blood. Everything seemed to happen in slow motion as he tossed the disk at the final target, though the moment he threw it he knew that he would miss. For a few seconds he and Blood locked eyes as the disk hurtled towards him. Blood didn't flinch as Robin's disk missed its target and hit the wall next to him. Robin automatically tried to reach for his utility belt, but then remembered that he had surrendered it to school security.

Robin rolled back onto the floor and leapt to his feet, immediately speaking over Sanderson's angry shouts. "I'm sorry for the close call, Brother."

"That's quite all right," Blood replied smoothly. "But you missed your final target. Carry on."

Mr. Sanderson said nothing, though he began ignoring Robin for the rest of the period. Robin grudgingly nodded at Stone.

"We work well together."

Stone flexed his hand, a wide grin spreading across his face. "Sure we do. I mean, we work so well together that we should come up with a catchphrase. How about: I got the sonic if you got the boom?"

He felt as if a bucket of ice water had been dumped over his head. Everything he had ever said to Stone flitted by, and he couldn't hear what Sanderson was telling the class. Robin just stared at Stone, unable to find the right words.

Brother Blood, who had climbed down the stairs to the gym floor, saved Robin from himself. He approached the pair of them, a pleasant smile on his face.

"Impressive," Brother Blood said. "Surprising, that you two would work well together."

"Don't know how I can work with this jerk," Robin said abruptly. "Just lucky, I guess."

"Of course, you're trained to work with Slade. Different fighting style." Brother Blood. "You show a lot of promise, Mr. Stone. I'd like to work more with you."

"Thanks," Stone said, rubbing the back of his neck.

The bell rang, and the students immediately dispersed, heading towards the locker rooms. Robin's uniform stuck uncomfortably to his skin. He made a mental note to bring comfortable workout clothes for this class. As soon as the boys gathered in the locker room they broke into excited chatter about Brother Blood. Stone, who didn't join in the conversation, lowered his voice as he pretended to rummage around in the locker next to Robin's.

"I'm staying in one of the dorms here. Can you stay until the open house?"

Mixed emotions fluttered in Robin's chest. He didn't want to look at Stone—how did Cyborg even manage to create such a realistic hologram—and focused instead on pulling out the books he needed for the next period.

"No, I can't—" Robin stopped himself. "I have a lot of work to do."

"Just say you're staying late for an extra credit assignment."

"What are you doing here, anyway?" Robin demanded. "It's dangerous. You shouldn't be here—"

"Neither should you."

"Look, I didn't expect you to be here. This is the perfect time to talk to you."

The bell rang again. Their whispering was starting to draw attention now, and some of the other boys started lingering longer at their lockers.

"I have to go." Robin shouldered his backpack and turned away. "I'll see you around.

His hands felt clammy, and he hoped that Cyborg wasn't in any of his other classes. Excited though he was to see a Titan, he also couldn't be quite sure that it was Cyborg until he saw him deactivate the hologram.

Even with the disguise to hide him, Cyborg couldn't stay undetected at the Academy for long. No one would overlook it if Robin, Slade's apprentice, formed a friendship with another student. Every single move was scrutinized closely, even if the teachers never said a word. It was safer if they just didn't do anything at all.


End file.
